Talk:Chapter 197/@comment-24628514-20160509150038
For nearly a week now I've seen the same argument about how what Kazuya did was horrible, and that he needs to be held accountable for his actions. I've seen people arguing that he did what he had to do to save the day, which he did. I'm okay with conversations like this because when people talk about controversial topics it can really enhance the story by having people discuss whether or not the themes the story brings up are correct. In short, it gets people thinking, and that's all a good story needs to do. Make people think. What I can't condone is this meta argument about the author. Was To Kill a Mockingbird wrong to bring up the topic of racism simply for the sake of brinking it up? Was Huckleberry Finn wrong for having the N-word in its pages? Calling out the author on even including the concept of rape-like sensations in his story is rediculous, and devalues the story as a whole. When a character in a story say, smacks around his significant other I'm never like, "Wow, fuck the author for even putting this in the story." I'm like, "Wow, this character is an asshole." If you're mad don't get mad at the author, get mad at the characters. It's not as if I can't see where people are coming from. After all these are characters that are having their minds and bodies controlled by someone who should be our protagonist; someone we're supposed to root for. And here we see him performing a "dispicable act" upon these characters that we've come to know and care for. Poeple are complaining that the subject of the wrongness of what he did is being swept under the rug by Ticy. But it's not. She simply stated that that was the wrong moment to discuss it. I was the one to find a rough summary of chapter 204, and let me tell you that the dicussion is not over yet. Kazuya is basically sick to the core with worry over what his comrades will think of him after this. Also some commenters have stated that what Kazuya did is being painted in a good light. By who? Satellizer maybe, but everyone else was pretty pissed. Was is the commenters stating that he did what he had to do? Well, I haven't seen anyone say it was okay, necessary maybe, but cartainly not condonable. My point is that this has been taken too far. I'm a fan of series such as Berserk, Vinland Sage, and Ubel Blatt, where themes such as the ones discussed are shown fairly consistently, so I guess this doesn't bother me as much as others. To digress, I'd like it if you'd stop blaming the author, and start thinking of this as a story again rather than a commentary on mysogyny. I can see where you're coming from. What with the story being centered on powerful warrior women that have suddenly been overrided by the lead male. But let me stress that while you don't think this is okay, more importantly, the characters themselves don't think this is okay. Not even Kazuya.